Daniel Ride
by SaurusRock625
Summary: The Title pretty much speaks for itself. It's been five months since Itex was defeated, and the by-half plan was put out of commission, and life couldn't be better for the flock! ...That is...until five figures from Danny's past return to haunt him and his new family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this one pretty much speaks for itself. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Maximum Ride! But this one starts five months AFTER Itex has been dealt with! The pairing is definitely Danny x Max, so no suggestions for the pairing! Although Danny will still be a recombinant life form, he will have found a way to remove the expiration dates from himself, the flock and Ari! Even de-aging Ari's body back to what it was supposed to be, so he will be seven years old both mentally AND physically! Also he survived as well. Please note that there will be NO BASHING amongst the members of the flock, or their supporters! Jeb included!**_

_**Max: "The following is a non profit, fan based parody! Danny Phantom, and Maximum Ride are both owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman for DP, and James Paterson for the Maximum Ride novel series! Please support the official release of the newest volumes of both the novel, and graphic novel series!**_

_**Danny: "Man Max, that's a mouthful!"**_

_**Max: "Tell me about it!"**_

"Maximum Ride" = Talking

_'Erasers' = Thinking_

**"Going Ghost!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Unwanted Guests!**_

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

As the sun began to rise over the beautiful mountains of Arizona, it's warm rays began to seep in through a window were two people lay asleep. There's a boy with messy black hair, skin that had a natural tanned look to it, and if he opened his eyes, you'd see that they're as blue as crystals. This is me! My name's Danny Ride. It used to be Danny Fenton, but my wife didn't want to give up her last name so I decided to take hers.

And asleep next to me is a girl with beautiful wavy blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, skin as pure as the first snowfall, and eyes that are as brown as the richest chocolate. But if you took a closer look at her back, you would see a giant pair of wings growing right out of it! This is my beautiful wife, Maximum Ride!

And she's not the only one with wings either! There's also six others who make up our little group known as The Flock. Four boys and two girls. From oldest to youngest, our flock includes Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman or Gazzy as we tend to call him, Ari, my kid bro, and then there's Angel, Max's Baby. I'll explain our history later, right now I need to tend to my wife and the flock!

When I woke up, like always the first thing I saw was the face of my beautiful wife. (Dang, I'll never get tired of calling her that!) I smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I placed my hand on her pregnant belly one last time, before getting out of bed. I went to get showered and then head downstairs.

I turned on the hot water and after making sure that the water was the right temperature, I stripped out of my night clothes and stepped under the running water letting it wash my troubles away. I let the water drench me for a few minutes before proceeding to scrub away all of the grime that had accumulated yesterday. Once I was completely clean, I shut the water off, dried off, got dressed and went downstairs only to find my mother-in-law, Valencia Martinez already working on breakfast for everyone.

She looked up and gave me a motherly smile.

"Good morning Danny. Sleep well?" She asked as she took a freshly baked loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Yes I did, mom. Need any help with breakfast?" I asked. Ever since I had officially married Max six months ago, Valencia had insisted that I start calling her mom. And even though it still feels a bit awkward, I do it out of respect for her request.

"Thank you Danny, that would be very nice." Mom replied.

So I put an apron on and began to help with breakfast. We made a real big meal consisting of French toast, crispy bacon, breakfast sausages, scrambled eggs, and a variety of different fruits. Soon enough though, we heard a thump from upstairs!

**"AUGH!"** I ran to see a tall kid with strawberry blonde hair walking down the stairs holding his head. This is Iggy. He's the blind one of the group. But just because he's blind, it doesn't mean he's useless!

"Who moved the table next to the stairs?!" Iggy asked in a somewhat pained voice.

"Sorry about that dude! I was doing some cleaning and forgot to put the coffee table back!" I explained apologizing.

Iggy then flopped on the couch. Hmph! Lazy bum! I decided to go and wake Max knowing that she HATES missing breakfast. I knocked on our bedroom door.

"Max? Hon are you up? Breakfast is ready!" The door opened to reveal Max in her usual attire. _**(I'm not very good with describing the flocks choice of clothing, but she's basically wearing what she wore in the eighth volume of the graphic novel series.)**_ Max gave me a loving smile that always made my heart melt.

"Morning Danny. Sleep good?" Max asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I always have a good sleep with you by my side my graceful falcon!" We shared a loving kiss before heading downstairs to join the others for some grub.

When we were all finished with breakfast, we decided to watch the new Godzilla movie in the living room. But before it could start, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Jeb said while walking to the door. When he opened it, Max and I saw a scowl appear on his face.

"Who's there Jeb?" Max asked. I've never seen Jeb so mad before.

Jeb moved out of the way letting in a group of people that I'd honestly hoped I'd never see again! One of them was a fat man in a bright orange hazmat suit with black gloves, boots, belt and collar. His legs were so stubby, it makes ya wonder how he could even stand, let alone MOVE on those things!

Next to him was a woman in a hazmat suit almost the same as the mans, except there was light blue in place of orange, and she had shoulder length rust orange hair.

Next were two teenagers, about my age. Maybe a month or two younger.

One of them was of African-American descent and had a look that said 'I'm a techno geek, and I'm proud of it!' The other was a girl that was all goth. Only four words left my mouth from seeing them.

"Sam...Tucker...Jack...Maddie..." I said with a throaty growl. The others must've heard their names because they instantly put their guard up and put a perimeter around Max, who being this far along in her pregnancy, can't fight at her full strength without the risk of our baby getting hurt or killed!

Someone suddenly pushed past the four of them and it was the one person I was actually HOPING to see! She was about two years older than me, and had light orange hair and wore a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was held back by a black hair band. Seeing her actually caused a smile to appear on my face.

"Jazz..." I said as a smile made its way to my face.

Max knew who this was, so she decided not to interrupt our little reunion. Jazz rushed forward and grabbed me in what would've been a bone crushing hug. Good thing my bones are made of sterner stuff. Sorry about the transformers reference folks. I just hugged her back, allowing her to cry into my shoulder.

"It's so good to see you again... Little brother..." Jazz said through her sobs.

* * *

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all I was able to come up with at this time. I hope that you all like this story, because I had a very hard time with it. Also, I need you to send me ideas for what kind of animal/animals DNA Danny should have combined with his own. It can be a modern animal, domestic animal, wild animal, extinct animal, mythical animal, whatever you want! I'll see you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was having a hard time thinking of what animal DNA to use on Danny. But now, I'd like to thank fellow author Ben10gobad,for helping me with my problem. Now I know what I'm going to use. So, in this chapter Danny has a sort of emotional episode and acts on instinct. Primal instinct. Will the Fentons and their two compatriots survive? ...I have no idea. Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Maximum Ride!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Primal Rage! The Beast Unleashed!**_

* * *

_**Third Person POV...**_

Danny just stood there hugging his sister as she cried into his shoulder. To the flock, Jeb, Valencia, and Total, this was a very touching scene. They knew that Jazz stayed by her brother's side until the very end, and that made her A-Okay in their books. When they broke the hug, Sam tried to hug Danny, but he started snarling at her. His fangs were bared, and his pupils had narrowed into thin, reptilian slits. He stood in front of Max in a protective stance.

"Danny, what's wrong? We're your friends. You know you can trust us!" Sam said feeling hurt by her not-so-secret crush's reaction.

Unfortunately, her words merely sparked more rage in our halfa-turned-recombinant.

**"Friends? FRIENDS?! You guys threw away our friendship the day you all betrayed me!"** Danny yelled in rage.

Everyone in the Fenton Entourage started to look a bit freaked out. The reason? Danny was slowly transforming into his mutant form. His skin began to harden like an impenetrable pelt, leathery wings grew out of his back, strange shark fins grew out of his elbows, his teeth became long and serrated, his muscles grew until he had the build of a professional wrestler, and his fingertips turned into long, sharp talons. *His hair also slicked back taking the appearance of quills.*

This is Danny's mutant form, and boy oh boy, is he PISSED OFF. Danny let out a loud roar that sounded like a cross between a lion, and a Tyrannosaurus. Needless to say, they were scared stiff.

"Danny... How did this happen? Who did this to you?!" Maddie asked, concerned about her son.

Danny wasn't exactly on good terms with these people, but decided to humor them. He would explain to them how he became a recombinant life form.

"You might want to sit down, I have a lot to get off my chest." Danny said as he sat in a recliner.

Everyone else took a seat somewhere in the living room. Max decided to sit on Danny's lap to try and comfort her enraged husband, but Gazzy and Fang had a hard time finding a spot to sit with Jack taking up most of the couch. Seriously, how this guy can even survive with such high fat reserves without being a bear or having bear DNA mixed with their own is beyond me!

"Dude, there's this new invention called 'dieting' have ya heard of it?" Gazzy said irritated that this fatso was taking up the whole sofa.

"Kid, everyone knows that diets don't work." Jack said in response.

Ignoring the useless argument, Danny guided Max to a recliner so she could sit comfortably. Danny stood in the middle of the room, and began to tell his story.

"*sigh* It started on that day in Amity Park, one and a half years ago..."

* * *

_*****Flashback*****_

* * *

_**Danny's POV...**_

I flew from the place I once called home as fast as my ghostly powers could take me. I couldn't believe this. My own parents, my friends, the whole town, all of them found out my secret. And they didn't accept me... All except Jazz. I can always count on my older sister to have my back. But now, I'm all alone in this world with nothing but the clothes on my back, my powers, and my thoughts.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I look to see what appeared to be a tranquilizer dart and start to feel drowsy. Before I fall asleep, I catch a brief glimpse of the ones who shot me. They were people in white lab coats, and strange men with wolf features wearing black suits. I manage to land before my world goes black.

When I woke up, I found myself to be in a dark room, and locked up in a cage that should be holding a wild animal.

"Whoever caught me off guard should've done their homework. Otherwise, they would've done something to get rid of my powers!" I say to myself.

I try to silently go ghost, but nothing happens. It is almost like my powers are being blocked off by something. The door opens, and the same guys who shot me down walk in with sadistic sneers on their faces. I could tell that they weren't with the Guys In White, or Vlad. However, without my powers I was at the mercy of my captors.

* * *

_*****Half a Year Later(Still in Flashback)*****_

* * *

I was now running for my life. The people in that place were a bunch of evil monsters! They made people like my former parents and the Guys In White look like a bunch of saints in comparison. I managed to escape in the dead of night, and was able to see everything super clear. Guess that's an advantage to having Owl DNA integrated into your own. I was also much faster than before as a result of my newly acquired Hedgehog DNA. Those creeps experimented on me a lot more than any other recombinant life form that they had created.

Finally, I reached a nearby lake connected to a river. Without thinking, I started to guzzle down the water with no regard for if it was pure or not. That's how badly dehydrated I was. When I finally stopped drinking, I got a good look at myself in the water's reflective surface. I wasn't fully human, nor was I half of just one animal. I had been turned into a freak!

"**GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** I roared in utter rage.

* * *

_*****Flashback End*****_

* * *

_**Third Person POV…**_

Danny closed his eyes as he ended the story. Telling that tale was always hard for Danny to do without going on a rampage. He desperately wanted to kill the four traitors, but he restrained himself for the sake of his flock. Jazz however had a question for her little brother.

"How did you meet the other recombinants behind you?" she asked.

Danny was still pretty angry, but he decided to answer his sister anyways. He took a few breaths to calm himself down, and started to explain.

"It was three days after my escape that I had met them. I heard the sounds of combat in the woods I was wandering in, and went to investigate. What I saw made my eyes turn red with rage. A pack of Erasers was attacking the flock. Though greatly outnumbered, They held their own against the Erasers, but Fang and the others were knocked out quickly. Max was the only one left standing, and I couldn't take any more of it. My own anger at Itex combined with my primal instinct made me charge in, and attack! ...I killed them all… Not even ONE Eraser survived!" explained Danny.

The Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker had looks of utter horror on their faces. Never in their entire lives did they think that Danny would kill another living being! EVER! And yet he was openly admitting to killing those Erasers.

"I then used some of the healing herbs that grew in those woods to try and heal Max and the others. All of them were plenty suspicious about me at first, but I was soon accepted into their group. After three more months of traveling together, I had asked Max out on a date, and to my surprise and happiness, she accepted. We hit it off pretty well after that." Danny said, fondly remembering their time together during their dates.

"And three more months after that, Danny and I flew here to Arizona to visit my mother, before I knew she was my mother, and boy was I surprised when I opened the door to the house!" said Max. "Jeb was also waiting for me in mom's living room! At first I went on the defensive, But Danny had somehow managed to convince me to not kill Jeb. Then Danny did the most romantic thing I'd ever seen him do…"

Max stopped talking for a moment, and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled, and kissed her on the forehead causing Sam to give Max the stink eye.

"...He got on one knee, took my hand in his, and asked me to marry him!" finished Max.

Jeb and Valencia smiled seeing that her daughter was happy with Danny. They honestly hoped that the two would wait until they were at LEAST twenty before getting officially married, but then again, because they didn't know when they would expire it was for the best at the time. And when Danny found out that he had gained the power to remove a recombinant life form's expiration date, and replace it with a normal human lifespan, they were both ecstatic, and scientifically intrigued.

The Flock remembered that day very well. It also just so happened to be the day of Max and Danny's wedding. A white flame had engulfed Danny along with the rest of the flock, Ari, and Total, but it wasn't harming them. Instead, it caused their expiration dates to appear, and vaporize right out of their systems! It also deaged Ari physically to match his age. Thankfully, Ari's clothes shrunk with him, and the flock's clothing was undamaged.

After throwing the wedding bouquet, which was caught by Valencia, the married couple had flown off to sunny Hawaii for their honeymoon. A month after that, Max had found out she was pregnant with Danny's kid. Even now, the two of them were excited to be starting a family of their own. but the moment was ruined by a certain goth that we all know and for some reason or another love to bash in our stories.

"**YOU WHAT?!" **yelled an angry Sam, who was infuriated that Max was now married to Danny.

"What? Was it something I said?" Max asked the audience.

* * *

_**Well, I think that's enough breaking of the fourth wall for one chapter. Now I wanna include a song in the next chapter, but I can't decide which one to use. The choices are: Who needs you from The Land Before Time, The Mighty Sven(Changed to the Mighty Dan), and Binks' Sake(Japanese Version). I'd like you all to tell me which song you think I should use next chapter. Also, for those of you who wanna know, here's a list of animal DNA that Danny has.**_

_**Megalodon. Tyrannosaurus Rex, Snowy Owl, Hedgehog, Dragon, Phoenix, Nemean Lion, Chameleon, Rodan from Godzilla, and Electric Eel.**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy the chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am happy to have gotten a couple more reviews for this story, but I really wish that I could get more. If those of you who reviewed this story could tell your friends about it and convince them to leave a review or two, that would be very helpful to my cause of writing an awesome crossover! Also, someone suggested that I should add Dire Wolf to Danny's DNA. I might do that, and I've already decided to add Polar Bear DNA so he won't be at all bothered by cold temperatures, and give him a better sense of smell.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Maximum Ride!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Who Needs You?**_

* * *

Everyone could clearly see that Sam looked like she wanted to murder Max regardless of her_**(Max)**_ being pregnant. She most likely would've done so I'd Danny didn't start growling at her while wrapping his wings around Max. This action only served to further enrage Sam.

"Danny, how could you marry that bird winged FREAK?!" Sam asked in her anger.

Danny didn't take too kindly to this Gothic wimp insulting his wife, and this showed when he snorted a small amount of fire from his nostrils. His eyes also sparked with electrical power for a brief moment, but it disappeared just as fast.

"Who are YOU to call my WIFE a freak, Manson? As I clearly explained, I too am a recombinant life form. So if you mess with my flock..." said Danny as his pupils once again narrowed into slits. "I'll KILL you!"

All of those present were shocked by the sheer amount of protectiveness Danny was displaying for his flock. Although, those who really knew Danny understood why he was being so hostile. He had a real family now, and he didn't want to lose it now. But Sam seemed adamant about bringing him back.

"Well you wouldn't be where you are now without ME! I helped you get your ghost powers, remember?" Sam said in a snarky way.

"So?! I was the muscle on the team! And that was a long time ago!"

No one knew why, but music was playing from out of nowhere. And it looks like Sam and Danny were going to take the opportunity to sing. And these were going to be some very hurtful words that were spoken.

"Bah, who needs ya?" Sam asked.

"And who needs YOU?" Danny asked as a rebuttal.

_**Sam: **__I need you like a hole in the head!_

_**Danny:**__And I need YOU like a bug in the bed!_

_**Sam: **__You constantly bite the hand that feeds you!_

_**Both: **__Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Danny: **__I need you like a pain in the gut!_

_**Sam: **__Oh yeah? And I need YOU like a kick in the butt! You truly disgrace the race that breeds you!_

_**Both: **__Who needs you? Not me!~_

As the sang, Danny had somehow transformed into a black mountain dragon. He took no notice of this however. But if Sam did, she was hiding it pretty well. Danny channeled his anger, and continued to sing.

_**Danny: **__Who needs you, you creepy crawly creature?! You're ugly as sin! Just a scraggly bag of skin!_

_**Sam: **__And who needs YOU?! Your tail's your finest feature! You're thick skinned and a bore draggin' your belly around the floor!_

_**Danny: **__Oh, I need you like a rock on my toes!_

_**Sam: **__And I need YOU like a sawk on the nose! I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior!_

_**Danny: **__Don't try being nice, 'cause that won't save ya!_

_**Both: **__I'm better off without you, I can see!~ So who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Sam: **__I need you like a cold in July._

_**Danny: **__And I need YOU like a punch in the eye!_

_**Sam: **__Of all the dumb beasts not one precedes you!_

_**Both: **__Who needs you? Not me!~_

_**Danny: **__I need you like I need a disease!_

_**Sam: **__Ho ho! And I need YOU like the sun needs to FREEZE! For quickness of mind a rock out speeds you!_

_**Both: **__Who needs you? Not me!~_

Sam wanted to let Max have a piece of her mind, so she aimed some very hurtful words at the pregnant woman. But Max wasn't gonna take THAT sitting down!

_**Sam: **__Who needs you, ya cross-eyed crazy critter? You twitter and squawk! And you're knock kneed when you walk!_

_**Max: **__And who needs YOU, ya flatfoot four foot quitter? You're bitter, and you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your dad!_

When Danny joined back into the song, every word sung by him and Max was aimed at Sam. It was a double team of parental anger.

_**Danny: **__Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!_

_**Max: **__I lift a rock, and find YOU underneath! I'm deeply upset by your demeanor!_

_**Sam: **__I know that I'm mean, but you're de-MEAN-er!_

_**All three: **__No more unlikely pair could ever be!~_

_**Sam: **__The word is incompatibility!_

_**Danny: **__Not only that, we don't get on ya see!_

_**All three: **__So who needs you? Except the race that breeds you! Who needs you?_

_**Sam: **__Not me!_

_**Max: **__Not me!_

_**Sam: **__Not me!_

_**Danny: **__Not me!_

_**All three: **__Not me!~~~_

With the song over, the three went their separate ways. Max and Danny went upstairs so they could calm down. They knew that so much stress was not good for the baby.

* * *

_**This one is done! Now, I really hope I get a lot more reviews for this chapter than I did for the last one. I only got three reviews last chapter! Also, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix, I ask that you please be patient for a little longer! I should have a new chapter up and running by sometime next week. All I ask for is patience!**_


	4. The REAL Third Chapter!

_**Okay, it's been awhile and I know that most of you guys were disappointed with how the previous chapter. So, I decided to label the previous chapter as an Omake. THIS is the REAL third chapter! So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Maximum Ride!**_

"Up and Away!" = Talking

_"Up and Away!" = Thinking_

**"Up and Away!" = Yelling**

* * *

_**The REAL Third Chapter!**_

* * *

Everyone could clearly see that Sam looked like she wanted to murder Max regardless of her_**(Max)**_ being pregnant. She most likely would've done so I'd Danny didn't start growling at her while wrapping his wings around Max. This action only served to further enrage Sam.

"Danny, how could you marry that bird winged FREAK?!" Sam asked in her anger.

Danny didn't take too kindly to this Gothic wimp insulting his wife, and this showed when he snorted a small amount of fire from his nostrils. His eyes also sparked with electrical power for a brief moment, but it disappeared just as fast.

"Who are YOU to call my WIFE a freak, Manson? As I clearly explained, I too am a recombinant life form. So if you mess with my flock..." said Danny as his pupils once again narrowed into slits. "I'll KILL you!"

All of those present were shocked by the sheer amount of protectiveness Danny was displaying for his flock. Although, those who really knew Danny understood why he was being so hostile. He had a real family now, and he didn't want to lose it now. But it would appear that Sam was adamant about breaking those two up.

"But, Danny, you know that your place isn't with those guys! It's with all of us back in Amity Park!" Sam argued. "Besides, there are plenty of girls back there who would gladly date you. Myself included!"

She thought that using Danny's old crushes against him would give her an advantage. However, this proved to not work as Danny just crossed his arms and looked away with a scowl.

"Thank you for the information, Manson, but I'm already happily married. And I wouldn't trade Max for all the girls in the world!" Danny said.

"But Danny-"

"HEY! I SAID NO, AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT DISCUSSION!" Danny said, making his Tyrannosaurus features more prominent.

Even the ever patient Jeb was getting seriously fed up with this Gothic teenager's behavior. It made him wonder how she and Danny were friends back in the day. Pardon if I'm making Danny sound like an old man there.

Eventually, Valencia and the others managed to get the elder Fentons and the two traitors out of the house for awhile. Danny was beginning to slowly calm down while Max rubbed his shoulders like how she did while they were still running from Itex. She had found out a long time ago that it actually helps to calm his more primal instincts.

Although, Jazz was allowed to stay. If only because she actually stayed by her brother's side even after everyone else betrayed him.

"Why don't you all go ahead and watch the movie while Jazz and I catch up?" Danny suggested.

Getting the hint, everyone went into the living room to watch the new Godzilla movie while Danny and Jazz caught up in the kitchen.

"So, why don't you start us off by telling me about some of your adventures with the flock?" Jazz suggested. "I'd love to hear what kind of battles you've been in."

"Oh man, where do I begin? Well, I guess I'll start at what happened after I met the flock. You see, after our initial meeting I met..."

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you like this chapter better**__** than my last one. I assure you the next chapters will be good! Be sure to review, and all flamers shall be given to Itex to be experimented on!**_


End file.
